Ruin
by ShadowTeir
Summary: I have become who I was always meant to be, but the thing is, I don't want to face my past, It was a living nightmare. I left it in Ruins.


**Hey everyone i know it's been a while and i haven't finished 'You Get Burned' yet but all in good time i suppose, Well i would like to thank everyone who faved, followed and reviewed on 'Escaping Reality' because i love you all, Also i would like to thank everyone for favoriting and following me, i'm really happy that people think my stories are good.**

**Well here'sthe new story. Ruin.**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

**XXX**

**Recap**

_"Hold on tight, here we go!" Looking over at Rose, Alexandra see's she's scared, their eyes meet across the console, the Doctor grinning madly, Rose looked more scared than ever. "Christmas Eve...!" he shouts again. Alex groans and runs around the console again,_

_"I'm going to MURDER you after this!" she shouts, Rose stood looking at her cousin, there was alomost nothing different about her... the only thing that had changed, was her 'Birth Mark' instead of black, it was pulsing gold..._

_**The Mark of a Shadow Hunter...**_

**XXX**

Everything was sparking, he was running around the console like the mad man he is and Rose was holding onto a piller. I had been trying to get at the stabalizers but everytime i got near the Doctor would intercept and pull me away so i eventually gave up and set about all the other controls. It felt like so long since i had flown one of these. She could do with a little tune up given how much he breaks something just to fix it again... Suddenly there was a jolt and i was pressed into the console.

"In the name of all that is good, why the HELL did you not let me hit the stabalizers!" I yell as i look over at him, he looked over and grinned at me,

"Where's the fun in that?" he questioned, I let out a groan, he was going to be out of comission soon and it was going to be a nightmare in itself but to have an Alien invasion on the way it just got worse... you know when you say it can't get any worse, and those words bite you in the ass in the near future? I had learnt not to ask that question because the universe just loves to prove you wrong.

The slightly deranged, sorry temporarily deranged time lord run over to peer out the TARDIS door. I walk over to Rose,

"Hey Sweetie, you okay?" I ask, she looks at me and gasps, "What?" she just points at me gaping like a fish i sigh about to ask what was wrong again but was cut off by the Moronic Time lord at the door,

"Here we are, then! London! Earth! The Solar System! We did it!" he cheered i groan, he stumbles out of the TARDIS,

"You know he got the date wrong." she looked over at me questioningly, "It's not October 13th, it's December 24th." she grins,

"If he is -"

"He is the Doctor." i correct, she nods,

"He's still bad with time's then?" i nod,

"Very much so."

"Jackie! Mickey! Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on." He stumbles back or at least i think he did, i can't see him to clearly, the door getting in the way slightly, "Wait there, I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you. Something important, what was it? No, hold on, hold on..." He walks over to them as i walk to the door peering through as he puts his hands on each of their shoulders, looking to be thinking hard and i bite back a laugh, thisreally did go wrong. "Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush..." I cut him off knowing what he was going to say but knowing that he shouldn't,

"I believe you were going to say Merry Christmas." He whirls around and faces me smiling stupidly before turning back to Mickey and Aunt Jackie.

"Merry Christmas!" He exclains before he collapses, falling to the ground unconscious. I wince at the hard fall, that wasn't going to do him any favors. Rose comes out of the TARDIS and notices him on the ground.

"What happened? Is he all right?" She demanded looking at me, i nod,

"It's his way of recovering." I crouch down beside him, "What am i going tto do with you?" a fond smile on my face as i utter this.

"Who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Mickey demands.

"Never mind that." Aunt Jackie snaps, "Why the hell didn't you tell us you're dying." I wince and shoot a look at Rose who shrugs sheepishly,

"Look I'll explain later. First can we get him off the road and up to the flat While i park the TARDIS properly, she could drift at any moment..." I groan, "All the repairs are going to be a nightmare." I face his prone form, "Why in Rasilons name did you not try to pass thedamn test before stealing the old girl." I shake my head "Look can you get him up there?" they nod, "Great see you in a few minutes." i turn to the ol' girl and step in with a smile, 'you've got a lot to tell me when he comes around.'

**XXX**

I had just walked in on Rose tucking him, i put a hand on her shoulder,

"Thank you." She nods, Aunt Jackie enters the room, holding a stethoscope. She hands it to Rose who looks at me "Go a head." But she shakes her head and hands it to me,

"I won't know weather his hearts are working to fast, you would though." At that point i can see her logic, and i nod, i sit by his side and place it over his left side

one two three four,

that one's fine, I move to the right,

one two three four.

The right one was a little fast but that would be put down to the strain on his body from the regeneration going wrong...

"They're both beating, his right heart is a little fast but that's strain, it should calm down soon." Rose nods,

"I still say we should take him to hospital." Aunt Jackie comment's i rub my head in exasperation,

"We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race." I motion to her, she was right and i was thankful she at least had a little sense. Aunt Jackie opens her mouth to say something.

"No! Shush!" Rose snaps, i smile a little, I was glad to be a part of this family.

Jackie stops. Rose puts the stethoscope back in her ears and places it on one side of the Doctor's chest. We hear his steady heartbeat. She then places it on the other side and hears the same.

"You said both working." Rose questions, i nod,

"What d'you mean 'both'?" Aunt Jaackie asks, i with hold a groan and close my eyes,

"Well, he's got two hearts." Rose explains,

"Oh, don't be stupid." She denies in contempt,

"He has!" Rose said walking to the door,

"Anything else he's got two of?" My patiance snapped,

"Aunt Jackie, enough!" she looks taken aback but doesn't say anything on it instead she turns on me,

"You still haven't answered my question. Why the hell didn't you tell us you were dying?!"

"Okay I'll give you the short version, the rest is to complicated. Yes i WAS dying, but now I'm not. My old body was shutting down because it couldn't contain my energy anymore and I had to become who i was again. So I've already died but i came back to life just before we crashed..." My gut suddenly felt tight and my head was pounding. "Somethings not right." Just as Aunt Jackie leaves the room, the Doctor expells vortex energy, instead of leaving the room it floats towards me and pushes through my tattoo making it pulse more strongly, shaking it off i walk after Aunt Jackie into the front room.

"The big question is..." I hear Rose from the kitchen and call over,

"Where'd you get a pair of men's pyjamas from?" Aunt Jackie comes into the front room Rose following her,

"Howard's been staying over." i ppick up the post on the table and flick through

"What, Howard from the market? How long's that been going on?" Mrs Tyler, Mrs Tyler, Miss Tyler, Miss Flame,

Bingo.

"A month or so. First of all, he starts delivering to the door and I thought, 'that's a bit odd'. Next thing you know, it's a bag of oranges-" I open the letter,

"Is that Harriet Jones?!" Rose exclaims, i turn my head and there she was,

"Oh, never mind me..." Aunt Jackie mutters

"Why's she on the telly?" Rose demands, i sigh and put the letter down, it could wait,

"She's Prime Minister now. I'm eighteen quid a week better off." I humm and put my feet on the table, Rose smiles incredulously. "They're calling it 'Britain's Golden Age'. Keep on saying "my girls have met her"."

"Did more than that." I comment absently

"Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones..." Rose continues,

"Harriet Jones - what about those calling the Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?" The guy on the TV announces,

"Now, that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind." Harriet states, Rose laughs and i smile, "The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars." she continues

"This is the spirit of Christmas, birth and rejoicing, and the dawn of a new age, and that is what we're achieving fifteen million miles away." I turn away and grab my phone hitting speed dial 1, it rang for a few seconds,

"Harkness." Jack answer's to the phone,

"I think you should get a special ringtone for me if this is how you greet me all the time." I greet,

"Princess?" he asks, i grin,

"Hey Jackie. Where are you right now?"

"You just left your first 'Appointment.' I wince, i'de need to pay him a visit today,

"Right, Well then that's a mood killer. How's the team?" silence greets me, "That bad huh? What happened with the Weevile." I hadn't payed attention to Rose or Aunt Jackie talking as jack informed me of what had happened when i left,

"Listen i gotta go, crisis on my hads here." i inform,

"Where are you?" he questioned,

"Christmas." he makes a humming sound,

"I'll let you go then."

"Love you." i say,

"Love you to, Bye."

"Bye." i hang up, Rose looks at me,

"Me and Mickey are going into town, want to come with us?" i shake my head,

"I gotta meet someone but i should be back soon." i get up hug them all and head out the door, and pull the vortex manipulator from my pocket,

Cardiff, 24th December 2005. i felt the familiar ache and a thud of my feet on the floor,

"Honey I'm Home!" i shout,

"ANDY!" i hear shouts, but there was one that i didn't quite hear,

"Well hello there my friends, and how are you this fine day?" they all laugh, I hug everyone quickly, "Where's my big brother?" they all look down,

"He's in his office." Ianto whisper's,

"Thanks guy's i think it's time i got him out of there now don't you." they nod, I walk over to the office door and knock, no answer so i knock again, still no answer, sighin i throw open the door and the sight that greeted me made my heart crack, this was what happened after Cardiff, "Oh Jack." i whisper, walking over to his sleeping form, i sit on his desk his head was leant on it, a bottle of hyper vodka in his hand and he looked like hell, "Come on Jack time to wake up." I shake his shoulder and he stirrs, i shake harder and his head snaps up and he groans,

"I thought i said i didn't want to see anyone." he snaps,

"Well then, i guess i'll just go." i get up,

"Alexandra?" i flinch, he doesn't call me by my full name, it's always princess, he looked at the bottle of vodka before pushing it into the bin,

"Oh Jack, it's passed Game station, i can tell you what happened if you want..." he pulls me into a tight hug,

"Princess." His voice cracks and i felt tears on my neck, i hug him back.

**XXX**

He had since calmed down and cleaned up, shaved and showered, i was sitting on one of he chairs in the hub and everyone was looking at me waiting for me to start, leaning my elbows on my knee's i begin,

"Okay so we're gonna have to go pretty far back to explain this, Time Lords are forbidden to procreate with any other species than their own, however some the Time Lords broke the law with a species known as Meariahs (Mirr - I - Ahs) a species of well it's hard to explain, they were seer's of sorts some very powerful some only gifted with a hint of it, other's however had the ability to be great hunters, bounty hunters if you like, anyway, they took the Meariahs as their link, uh think of that as a wife or mate... but they found a new planet named Starlight a beautiful planet on par with Gallifrey, the Time Lord planet, and they prospered Anyway that's how my species, the ShadowHunter's came into existance. Right, onto the Time War, The Shadow Hunter's were kind and when war broke out we decided that because our forefathers came from their that we should help, to respect them, most of my species perished in the battle, Shadow Hunter's have a way of becoming human, much like the Timelords only much more comlicated." I take a breath, "We make ourselves human, and the only way to re emerge is to havethe human form pass away, that's what the Tattoo is, we each had one of our own design imprinted somewhere on our body and that's where our other soul is stored, just as the fall of Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city, fell I decided that i had to leave, something was wrong and it cause me a great deal of discomfort, i became human but my soul was split in two universes." i take a shuddering breath again "I regressed to the form of a baby in both universes and lived the life of Alexandra, Maryanne Flame as well as Alexandra Van Allen, in the other universe i didn't love my life and so i devised a plan to escape into my favorite reality a show called 'Doctor Who?' anyway my soul merged into this body and became whole, and because of that the process of my awakening began, slowly shutting down my organs painlessly. In game station i reached my end, Rose was sent home and see came back, as Bad Wolf, Rose couldn't possess the time vortex without it killing her so it was passed onto me, i was already dying and it was just sped up, I became the 'Lone Wolf' I sent the Daleks away to a place that they wwould never escape something close to hell, I destroyed the Emporor to keep my wor and, because it was a fixed point, i brought Jack back to life... i tried to expell the vortex but the TARDIS wouldn't let me, I became the cause for the Doctor's regeneraton and he left Jack there whilst Rose and i were unconscious. My body shut down, completely and i went to sleep, i died and then i woke up... I became my Shadow Hunter self." I take a deep breath to conclude my story, "And that's that. Now whilst all of you digest this informationi need to get back to theflat because everything is about to kick off." I hug each of them and type in the needed coordiantes before hitting the button.

**XXX**

My phone rings just as i land in the flat, i accept the call,

"Hello?"

"Alex thank god, listen there's these santa things and they're chasing us, i think they're after the Doctor." She rants

"They're called pilot fish, yes they're after the Doctor and that is why they're chasing you now hurry up and get back here." I hang up and head to my room looking at the Doctor in my bed,

'Never thought it would happen like this...' i think disappointedly, i shake the thought from my head and look at the tree, it was already set up, things are moving along nicely, i sit beside him,

"Wish this didn't happen, i wish i wasn't the cause f your regeneration, not that i don't like that you've got a new face, i mean you're all the Doctor even... even though your the eleventh face technically, you till want to be ten, you can try to forget it Doctor, but it will come back eventually." i run my hand through his hair, "things are about to take a turn for a while and Rose may wake you up, because we're going to be in trouble... Then again when are we not? This is a difficult regeneration, but there are going to be so many wonderful moments and so many bad ones, but we can't stop most of them because they make you who you're going to become." I hear the door burst open. "Things are about to start." i get up and walk out of my door to see Mickey and Rosie discussing what to do,

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up." Mickey suggests, i just look at them, it's a shame that they don't last, they made such a great couple.

"That's only two streets away." Rose shoots down, she turns to Aunt Jackie, "What about Mo? Where's she living now?" Aunt Jackie looks confused,

"I dunno! Peak District!" She answers,

"Oh, we'll go to Cousin Mo's then." Rose orders i chuckle, she always was like that, liked to take charge,

"It's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?" Aunt Jackie demands,

"Mum..." Rose trails of as she notices the tree in the corner of the room, "Where'd you get that tree?" Jackie turns to look at it. It is not white, but green. "That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?"

"Well, I thought it was you!" Aunt Jackie reasons,

"How can it be me?" Rose questions incredulous,

"Well, you went shopping, Alex was over at a friends, there was a ring at the door, and there it was!" she explains,

"No, that wasn't me." She looked over at me and i held my hads up,

"Not guilty, but um-" Aunt Jackie cut me off,

"Then who was it...?" They all look at the tree Rose pulling Aunt Jackie back and i tugged at Mickeys arm pulling him back,

"Guy's back up a bit." The tree lights up.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Rose groans, i shake my head, this was going to get a little weird, The tree starts to spin, slowly at first and then very fast. Jackie screams. "Jingle Bells" plays, sped up.

"These guys have a sick sense of humor." I complain. It reduces the coffee table firewood within seconds.

"Go, go, go! Get out!" Mickey goes for the chair and i grab his arm as Rose and Aunt Jackie run,

"Not the time to be a hero Mickey, no move it." I drag him to my room with the others and close the door moving my wardrobe infront of it with Mickey and ose's help, Rose rushes to the Doctor and bends over him,  
"Doctor, wake up!" She shouts, Mickey, me and Aunt Jackie lean against the wardrobe and Rose takes the sonic screwdriver out of the Doctor's leather jacket. The wardrobe starts to shake as the Christmas tree tries to get through. Aunt Jackie shouts out, Rose places the sonic screwdriver in the Doctor's hand, but he remains lifeless. The Christmas tree finally smashes through the wardrobe, and Mickey, Aunt Jackie and I are thrown backwards. Aunt Jackie cowers against the wall.

"I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!" She exclaims, Rose does nothing else to wake the doctor,

"God Damnit, Justwake up please DOCTOR!" i shout. The Doctor sits up very suddenly and points his sonic screwdriver at the tree. It explodes. The Doctor lowers the sonic screwdriver.

"Remote control. But who's controlling it?" He asked rhetorically, he gets up and i grab a dressing gown and chuck it at him, I sigh, this was going to be a long day.  
The Doctor walks out onto the balcony, securing a dressing gown around him. Rose, Aunt Jackie, Mickey and Me following him. Outside on the ground stand three of the Santas. Pilot fish,

"That's them. What are they?" MIckey demands,

"Shush!" Rose hushes him, i lean on the railing, looking at the Doctor, who raises the sonic screwdriver and points it at the Santas threatening. They back away, standing closer to each other. Then, they teleport themselves away. Back to the Sycorax no doubt,

"They've just gone! What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off." Mickey ranted, i grinned at him,

"They just have self preservation instincts." I inform patting him on the shoulder,

"Pilot Fish." The Doctor said gravely, i nod absently the smile slipping from my face, the next thing to happen wasn't going to be my favorite part...

"That's what Alex said." Rose informs,

"They were just Pilot Fish." The Doctor mutters, and then he coughs and throws himself backwards against the wall, clearly in pain. They all hurriedly kneel down to him, but i hang back, this was my fault if i had just been able to keep the vortex he wouldn't be in pain, but then he wouldn't have regenerated and things would have changed drastically, he wouldn't have been the man who regrets, and he wouldn't become the man who forgets,

"What's wrong?!" Rose shouts in panic, The Doctor looks at me, and i nod grimly, panting he explains what's happening,

"Lexa woke me up too soon." He begins to breath heavily, "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." More of the vortex flows out of his mouth and floats over to me and pushes through my armi clench my teeth but make no noise, "You see? The Pilot Fish could smell it. A million miles away. So they eliminate the defence - that's you lot - and they carry me off and Maybe Lexa because it's pushing into her blood stream it is her blood stream, should it be doing that?" I nod my head, "They could run their batteries on me for a couple of year " He lurches forward, groaning. I flich,

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Jackie Panics,

"My head!" He exclaims through gritted teeth, i kneel beside him as does Aunt Jackie, "I'm having a neuron implosion. I need-" Aunt Jackie cuts him off

"What do you need?" She asks frantically,

"I need-" Aunt Jackie cuts him off again,

"Say it, tell me, tell me-"

"I need-" I see the obvious frustration on his face,

"Painkillers?"

"You may as well give him poison." I point out, Asprin was toxic to oour biolagy something that Shadow Hunters inherited from them,

"I need-"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I-" I sigh now this was getting tiring,

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I dunno- Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need-"

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need-" i groan,

"Is it food? Something simple? Uh- a bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?" SHe was hysterical now,

"I need you to shut up." The doctor snaps, i smile slightly,

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" The Doctor lurches forward again, and leans against the opposite wall, Aunt Jackie making 'oo' sounds of sympathy.

"We haven't got much time. If there's Pilot Fish, then " He cuts off taking an apple from his dressing gown pocket, "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?" he asks incredulous, i let out a chuckle dispite the serious situation, only he would ask that when he was having a neuron implosion,

"Oh, that's Howard, sorry." Aunt Jackie apolagises,

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" He questions,

"He gets hungry." Aunt Jackie explains,

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" The Doctor wheezes in confusion,

"Sometimes." Aunt Jackie shrugs, i sigh,

"Is this important?" The both look at me before each other, The Doctor suddenly shouts with pain again and sinks to the floor, he grimaces.

"Brain- collapsing-" he gasps out, he grabs my hand holding it tightly, "P- the Pilot Fish. The Pilot Fish mean... that something- something "

"Something's coming" I finsh softly, he collapses into my lap and i sigh,

"Mickey look up pilot fish and explain it to these two and then hack into unit and get the information we need you know the password." He nods and goes in, "Rose Aunt jackie give me a hand getting him into bed please?" they each grab a leg and i grab his arms, "Sorry about this sweetie." we lift him and carry him back into my room despite the broken door and tuck him in, i check his hearts and he right one was not beating now. sighing i mop his head of sweat and run my hand through his hair again, getting up i head into the front room sitting on the floor rubbing my arm,

"How is he?" They both ask, i sigh rubbing my temples,

"He's worse, his rihgt heart has stopped and his left has sped up to compensate giving hisbody more stress."

"Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes." the reporter speaks, i sigh again, they were about to be shown,

"Here we go, Pilot Fish." Mickey announces, Rose gets up to look. "Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless - they're tiny, but the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish." Mickey explains, i look at my nails, they seemed to be sleeker than before butthat was fine,

"Do you mean like sharks?" Rose inquires,

"Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them... now we get that." The animation of a shark on the screen snaps viciously.

"Something is coming..." Rose mutters. The TV goes slightly static.

"And it begins." I mumble.

"How close?" Rose continues,

"There's no way of telling, but the Pilot Fish don't swim far from their daddy." was Mickeys oh so elegant explanation, i look over at the TV again to see the distorted image on screen.

"So, it's close?" Rose inquires, i sigh,

"yes Rosie, it's close, very close."

"Funny sort of rocks." Aunt Jackie comments, i bit my lip,

"That's not rocks..." Rose informs, the image gets clearer Rose edges towards the TV, squinting at it.

"... coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning." The reporter announces, i roll my eyes, the image is thrown into clarity quickly. The Sycorax roars viciously at us. Jackie, Mickey and Rose gasp and jump backwards. I on the other hand lean in closer, "The face of an alien life form was transmitted live tonight on BBC1. These remarkable images have been relayed right across the world." Rose is sitting on the sofa.

"Rose. Lex." I crawl over as Rosie rushes, "Take a look, I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way."  
He has the same image on his screen of the approching ship,

"Coming for what, though? The Doctor?" Rose theorises, i make a humming noise just looking at the screen, it was moving faster than i had anticipated,

"I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us." An image of four of the Sycorax comes onto the screen. They begin to speak in an alien language. "Have you seen them before?" Mickey continues Rose shakesher head,

"No."

"Yes." I answer, they look at me, "Quite a while ago now, they're the Sycorax, nasty piece of work if i'm honest, and very stubborn."

"I don't understand what they're saying. The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am." Rose says in confusion,

"So, why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey questions,

"The TARDIS is connected to the Doctor, and because he is out of commision for a while, the translation matrix isn't working, but i can understand if you need a translation thought it's been a while." They nod at my offer, "'People...' or that could be 'cattle you belong to us. To the Sycorax. We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax... rock.' That's a strange one, never heard a Sycoraxian use modern Earth slang before."

**XXX**

Aunt Jackie has fallen asleep beside the Doctor, her head on a pillow she has put next to him. Rose watches the pair of them, leaning against the doorframe. Mickey comes and stands next to her. She glances at him and then back at the Doctor. I watch the exchange,

"The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor. The proper Doctor. He'd wake up. He'd save us." Her voice is shakey,

"Rose Tyler." Her head snaps towards me as does Mickey's "He IS the Doctor! It's not his fault that the regeneration went wrong, e shouoldn't have taken the Time Voretex in, and because that forced him into his regeneration, the energy that he's expelling, time vortex energy, or as time lords call it Regeneration energy, there's more of it in his system than is normal, he's healing you can't fault him for that."

"You really love him, don't you?" Mickey asks, i don't answer, i cast my eyes on the time lord before heading back to the laptop, only to see people walk passed the window, i open the door, Mickey and Rose stepping out with me,

"Sandra?" Rose asks, she stops,

"He won't listen! He's just walking, he won't stop walking!" she stares after him "There's this sort of... light, thing. Jason? Stop it!" I step out completely and look at everyone pass by, "Right now!" I leave Rose and Mickey behind heading towards the roof, the hypnotised people position themselves on the very edge of the roof of the high-rise buildings. Loved ones are trying to hold them back, trying to make them listen. "Jason, I'm talking to you! Just stop!" Rose and Mickey come to the edge of the roof too, looking around. When the hypnotised people reach the edge, they just stand and wait. But i know they aren't going to jump, they don't want to.

"What do we do?" Mickey questions,

"Nothing. There's no-one to save us. Not anymore." I let out a breath,

"Enough of the damn depressing statments, yes the Doctor's out of commision, that doesn't mean we give up, we've spent enough time with him to know how he thinks, he never has a plan, so we're going to be like him, now if you're going to be a misery then be quiet." I snap walking back to the flat in time to make Harriet's speech.

Harriet Jones sits at a desk, broadcasting a speech on national television.

"Ladies and gentlemen... if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech, I'm afraid that's been cancelled." She turns her head to the side, addressing someone off-camera "Did we ask about the royal family?" She get's the reply, "Oh. They're on the roof. But - Ladies and gentlemen - this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse." Rose and Mickey join us. "I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request: Doctor. If you're out there... we need you." Aunt Jackie turns to look at Mickey, Rose and I. Rose does not look back at her, but looks as though she is fighting back tears. "I don't know what to do. But if you can hear me, Doctor..." Rose turns away I keep all emotion off of my face. "If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him... the situation has never been more desperate." Rose walks to the Doctor's room, silent tears running down her cheeks. "Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us." i sigh and rub my head, time for things to go up hill i say. Rose leans against the doorframe, watching the Doctor's lifeless from. She is now sobbing, taking great gulping breaths, the tears flooding down her cheeks. Aunt Jackie comes to her, and takes her arm. Rose turns to her and puts her arms on her shoulders, her eyes screwed up against the tears.

"He's gone. The Doctor's gone. He's left us, mum. He's left us, mum..." Rose sobs even harder I do my best to block her out, i didn't want to snap at her again. Aunt Jackie places a kiss on her forehead and embraces her. Rose cries onto her shoulder.

"It's all right... I'm sorry..." Aunt Jackie whisper's whilst stroking her hair, at that moment, the windows smash, showering the floor with glass. The ground shakes violently.

"Sonic blast." i announce, "They just broke the sound barriar." Mickey walks outside the flats, treading on the broken glass, and looks up at the sky. Everywhere else, people do the same. Rose Aunt Jackie and I join Mickey, staring upwards. As we watch a huge spaceship floats into view, obscuring the sun. People everywhere gaze up at it, open-mouthed. It hovers right over central London. Rose stares up at it for a few more seconds, then runs back into the flat. Rose runs into the my bedroom me hot on her tail.

"Mickey, we're gonna carry him." she throws the duvet off the Doctor, "Mum - get your stuff, and get some food. We're going."

"Well, where to?" Mickey asks confused,

"The TARDIS." I answer

"What're we gonna do in there?!" Aunt Jackie demands, my phone goes off, I answer it,

"Now's not really the best time sweetie." i answer knowing it's Jack,

"What the hell's going on?" he shouts,

"This was the crisis, those are the Sycorax and don't worry i've got it handled." i shoot off, "Now that you have those answers i'm gonna hhave to go, sta safe love you bye." i hang up.

"Mum - look in the sky. There's a great, big, alien invasion and - I don't know what to do, alright? I've travelled with him, and I've seen all that stuff but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, move." I shake my head, she really needs to believe in him more. Aunt Jackie leaves the room. Rose heaves the Doctor up, taking his shoulders. Mickey takes his legs. "Oh - lift him." Rose commands. Rose and Mickey carry the Doctor out of the front door. Aunt Jackie follows them, struggling with several shopping bags. She drops one and tries to pick it up again. I hold the door open for them and look at the console,

"Mum, will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand?" Rose shouts,

"It's food! You said we need f-" Rose cuts her off frustraited,

"Just leave it!"

**XXX**

Rose and Mickey carry the Doctor towards the TARDIS, Jackie following them, still carrying the shopping bags. She drops one. They carry him through the doors, starting to pant slightly with the effort. Jackie hurriedly follows them. She pauses for a moment, looking around before coming in completely.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asks,

"Not anymore, no. Alex?" i shake my head,

"I don't want to risk it with him unconscious, because she's linked to himm mentally there's something wrong with her, it's not really a simple job."

"Well, Rose did it before..." Mickey counters,

"With the Time Vortex running through her head, she doesn't remember it and the doctor was not unconscious." I groan, human minds were starting to get on my nerves, they had determination but they just didn't grasp when they were told No sometimes.

"Try that again and I think the universe rips in half." Rose warns to detere him,

"Ah, better not, then." Mickey conceeds,

"Maybe not." Rose agrees.

"So, what do we do? Just sit here?" Mickey asks,

"That's as good as it gets." Rose sighs,

"Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea." Aunt Jackie says with a flask,

"Hmm, the solution to everything..." Rose mutter sarcastically, i bitemy tongue, she was really starting to irritate me.

"Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food." Aunt Jackie tells her. I lean against the console moving my hands over buttons distractedly, She leaves the TARDIS. Rose leans against the console and looks down at the Doctor.

"Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British." Mickey laughs humorlessly, Rose does not answer. Mickey looks at the TARDIS computer screen.

"How does this thing work? It picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered." He presses a few buttons and i know he's sent out the signal. "What do you do to it?"

"I dunno, it sort of tunes itself." she was still snappy, She presses a few buttons. Mickey and Rose are listening to the bleeping sound the TARDIS computer is making.

"Maybe it's a distress signal." Mickey reasons.

"Fat lot of good that's gonna do." Rose mumbles,

"Rose i swear you are working on my last nerve." i growl,

"Are you gonna be a misery all the time?" Mickey questions,

"Yes." Rose reples,

"You should look at it from my point of view - stuck in here with your mum's cooking." I snort,

"Where is she?" Rose asks looking around Mickey shrugs and Rose jumps to her feet.

"I'd better go and give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there." Rose half jokes,

"I'll go with you, knowing her she's trying to pack the kitchen sink." but i know thats not true, we were already on board.

"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine." Mickey calls, i wait by the door.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Rose fires back,

"I'm not that brave." Mickey snickers,

"Oh, I don't know..." Rose says as she pauses, i look at her and she looks back and nods, I open the door and step through to be grabbed by a hard hand as does Rose, she screams probably drawing Mickeys attention. "Get off! Get off me!" Mickey runs out of the TARDIS doors, staring around at their surroundings with amazement.

"Mickey Close the damn door! Close it!" Mickey dashes to the door and slams it shut before he is grabbed by a Sycorax. Rose and Mickey both shout out. I standby board and unmoving. The Sycorax Leader yells with glee, and the onlookers cheer. Harriet Jones stumbles towards us.

"Rose. Alex." Rose and her hug each other, both terrified. I meerly look on,

"Rose! Alex! I've got you. My Lord. My precious things. The Doctor... is he with you?" She asked looking over at me, i open my mouth,

"No. We're all on our own." Rose, replies

"Rose enough of it, Yes he's here but he's a little banged up. Gonna take a while before he can get out." I answer glaring at my cousin. Another golden whisp forces into my arm and i grimace, that still felt weird. The leader points at me as he spits angrily,

"The glowing girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet."

"But she can't." Harriet denies, i rip myself from their grasp,

"Not only can i, i will."

"Don't you dare." Mickey warns, i hold up my hand, silencing their protests, stepping forward i stand toe to toe with him unblinking.

"Hey, I'm Alexandra, I guess I'm currently speaking for the planet... Now before we begin negotiations i want to test your history a little." He starts to speak and some guy starts to translate,

"Why do you need-"

"I understand him perfectly thank you." i interupt, the translates for those who do not understand though,

"Why do you need to know what we know of history?"

"Well there's a species i want to see if the Sycorax remember... Ever heard of the Shadow Hunters?" he steps back angrily snarling his words,

"Shadow Hunters! They would slaughter us if any had survived the war!"

"Hmm, i guess that's true but then again under their rules as a higher order than theshadow proclamation they have the right." I conceed, "Now iguess i should let you know who your speaking to fully then, Alexandra Maryanne Flame, one of the very Last Shadow Hunter's in existance." This time he retreats three paces from me, ismile sweetly "Now seeing as I know much about your species i wont judge to harshly, i'll go with the rules of the Shadow proclamation." My face turns to stone as the smile turns dangerous, "This is a level five planet, underdeveloped in the eyes of yours and most other races, as the shadow proclamation declares, you are unable to claim this planet, it is to primitive. Not only that but you're threatening to commit mass murder, which is highly frowned upon even in your own culture and species let alone every other. And by a Shadow Hunter's law you'd already have beenlong dead for threatening to take the world." I take a breath, "So i guess i'll give you your warning, Let the humans go and leave this planet, because if you don't you won't like the penalty."

"You are but one of your race." they guy translates, "And now you are easy to kill." A comotion goes on behind me but i ignore them,

"Not three centuries ago, one Shadow Hunter was all it took to destroy a WORLD." I state,

"That Shadow Hunter has passed in the war." I let a freal grin slip onto my face,

"That world was a danger to the universe, and not very hard to destroy."

"Did you think you were clever with your stolen words?" The Sycorax Leader raises his arms into the air, speaking passionately. "We are the Sycorax. We astride the darkness." The Sycorax Leader hisses at me, I stand there impassive. "Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion..."

"Then your world will be gutted..." It started to translate and I grin.

"... then your world will be gutted..." the guy echoed, everyone stares,

"... and your people enslaved."

"... and your people enslaved." The guy looks up from the screen, "Hold on, that's English."

"He's talking English." Harriet announces

"You're talking English." Rose echo's i roll my eyes,

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!" I snort, Rose points at him,

"That's English." She turns to Harriet Jones, Mickey and Alex. "Can you hear English?" They all nod.

"Yeah, that's English." Mickey confirms

"Definitely English." Translator guy also confirms,

"I speak only Sycoraxic!" The Sycoraxion Leader snarled,

"If I can hear English... then it's being translated. Which means it's working. Which means..." Rose muttered to herself, we all turned to the TARDIS the doors open and there, standing smiling in his stripy pyjamas and dressing gown, is the Doctor.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, i grin as Rose smiles. The Sycorax Leader roars in fury and lashes his whip at the Doctor, who simply catches the end and pulls it away from him. He discards it. "You could have someone's eye out with that!" He shouted, the Doctor i mean, the Sycorax Leader roars again and tries to attack the Doctor with his staff, but the Doctor snatches it off him and snaps it over his knee. He chucks the broken pieces on the floor. "You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." The Sycorax Leader stares at him incredulously. The Doctor points at him warningly, then goes over to Mickey.

"Mickey! Hello!" He then turns to Harriet "And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North! Blimey, it's like 'This Is Your Life'!" He turns to Rose and I beaming, "Tea! That's all I needed! A good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses..." he lowers his tone "Now... first thing's first... be honest. How do I look?"

"Um... different." Rose states unsure,

"Good different or bad different?" The Doctor presses, i sigh and walk over to him grab his neck and pull him into a kiss, pulling back i raise an eyebrow disregarding the shocked looks from everyone else,

"Does that answer that?" He nods with a stupid grin on his face,

"Am I... ginger?" He asks his tone going deadly serious again.

"No, you're just sort of brown." Rose answers, i smile at his pout, he turns away

"Aww, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." Suddenly he whirls back and points at her violently, "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were - you gave up on me- oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude." he ponders this for a moment, "Rude and not ginger." i grin,

"I'm sorry - who is this?" Harriet asks, i roll my eyes, something was making me dislike her and i can't remember what, it was something important.

"I'm the Doctor." He answers as Rose and I echo,

"He's the Doctor."

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" she demands trying to reason why he had a different face,

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face - well, new everything." He answered walking towards her, Harriet furrows her brow,

"But you can't be."

"Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens... wasn't the war... it was the thought of your mother being on her own." The Doctor proves,

"Oh, my God." she gasps, he bent down slightly,

"Did you win the election?" he asked grinning excitedly, Harriet looked rather pleased,

"Landslide majority." She answers,

"If I might interrupt!" The sycorax grits out. They all spin around, having seemed to have forgotten him.

"Yes! Sorry! Hello, big fella!" The Doctor strode towards him movingme back slightly,

"Who exactly are you?" The Doctor had a grin fixed on his face as he stood infront of the leader,

"Well. That's the question." He answered slightly excited,

"I demand to know who you are!" The Sycoraxion leader roared,

"I DON'T KNOW!" he shouted mocking the leaders rough voice, before he relaxes, "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I- I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested." He walks around as he speaks, "Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?" He looks over at me, "Sexy?" he winks cheekily, i roll my eyes but nod to satisfy him i nod "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob." I grin at the last one,

"Oh yes." i comment, he notices the big red button,

"And how am I gonna react when I see this?" he points up at the button with an insane smile, "A great big threatening button." He runs up the stairs laughing, "A Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" He bends down as i lean forward, and pulls open a small door in order to access the controls underneath the button. He notices the red liquid inside. "And what've we got here? Blood?" he dips his finger in it and tastes it, i shake my head, "Yeah, definitely. Blood. Human blood. A Positive. With just a dash of iron." He tries to get the taste of his tongue and wipes his fingers in the dressing gown, "Ahh. But that means..." He looks at me and i nod in confirmation "blood control-" he seems delighted at the prospect of this, "Blood control! Oh! I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A Positives!" The Sycorax's grimace falters slightly. "Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. 'Cos... I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed... then I just wanna do this." He whacks the button hard. Everyone cried out in panic,

"This one's really dramatic isn't he?" he hums in agreement.

"You killed them!" The translator guy accused, i roll my eyes,

"What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?" I ask the lead rock...

"We allow them to live." he grudgingly said,

"Allow? You've no choice! I mean, that's all blood control is. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis - you can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong." the doctor explained sumgly,

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force." The leader threatened,

"Are you sure that's wise with a Shadow Hunter here? It's like leading them to death." i taunt,

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that - of course you could. But why? Look at these people." He gestures to the humans whilst ignoring my threat. "These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than- no, hold on..." he thinks for a moment,

"That's the Lion King sweetie." i say sweetly answering his unspoken question,

"Sorry. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!" he continued on as though it hadn't happened,

"Or what?" Lead Rock demanded,

"Or..." He grabs a sword from one of the Sycorax guarding myself and the others, runs down the steps into the empty floor space in front of the TARDIS and raises it into the air. "I challenge you." The Sycorax Leader and the other Sycorax burst out laughing again. "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?" he asked rhetorically,

'Seems to.' i muse to myself, the leader walks down the steps and unsheathing his sword,

"You stand as this world's champion." he stated with contempt,

"Thank-you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." The doctor replied shrugging out of the dressing gown and throwing it to me. "So - you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" I grin at the insult, The Sycorax Leader hisses. They both kneel by their swords.

"For the planet?" The leader bet,

"For the planet." the doctor agreed,They stand up and face each other, holding their swords at the ready. They then run at each other and begin to fight. After a few seconds, the Doctor is thrown aside, and the Sycorax Leader laughs. The Doctor, however, straightens himself up and they begin to fight again. The Sycorax Leader swings his sword at the Doctor.

"Look out!" Rose yelps in warning,

"Oh, yeah, that helped. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks." he replied sarcastically, that seemed to get worse each regeneration. They begin to fight again, Rose watching them, terrified. The Doctor leads the fight up the stairs. "Bit of fresh air?" He asked, he hits a button and a door opens, leading to a platform on the outside of the spaceship. They continue their fight. Rose, Mickey, Harriet, Translator guy, myself and a few of the Sycorax follow them. The fighting continues. The Sycorax Leader manages to catch the Doctor slightly on his nose, and he groans. Rose begins to run forward I grab her arm

"You interfere and he looses." i warn, the Doctor raises a hand to stop her.

"Stay back! She's right. Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet."He wipes his nose, and he and the Sycorax Leader run towards each other, clashing swords. They both grimace with the effort, and the Doctor is knocked backwards to the ground. Taking advantage, the Sycorax Leader slashes at the Doctor's wrist, succeeding in chopping his hand off. I wince, that had to hurt, it falls off the side of the spaceship, sword and all. The Doctor watches it drop, and looks back at the Sycorax Leader, looking rather stunned and annoyed. "You cut my hand off." He announced annoyance plain in his voice.

"YAH! Sycorax!" The leader exclaimed victoriously, it was short lived though, i moved closer to moe of the guards, Rose see's this. The Doctor get's to his feet,

"And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. 'Cos quite by chance... I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy... to do this." He holds up his stump of an arm, and before the eyes of the observers, it grows right back.

"Witchcraft." The leader gasps,

"Time Lord." The Doctor corrects, I grab the handle of the sword and pull it out of the sheeth,

"Doctor!" Rose shouts he turns towards us as i throw it and he catches it, i recive a back hand to my cheek that sent me sprawling tothe floor to the protest of others,

Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then? You alright Lexa?" he asked

"No arguments from me!" Rose grinned,

"I'm fine." i call getting up and spitting the blood to the floor.

"Wanna know the best bit? This new hand..." he asked, "It's a fightin' hand!" I groan at the really bad Texan accent, The Doctor runs at the Sycorax Leader, and the fight commences once more. They clash swords for a few more moments, then the Doctor jabs him hard in stomach with the handle of the sword. The onlookers wince, and the Sycorax Leader groans. The Doctor does the same twice more, causing the Sycorax Leader to fall to the ground. The Doctor points his sword at his throat.

"I win." The doctor anncounces, voice serious,

"Then kill me." The leader wheezed,

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command: leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?" The Doctor offered,

"Yes." It answered, the Doctor pressed the sword to his throat,

"Swear on the blood of your species." His voice is furious and i shudder slightly,

"I swear." The leader ground out,

"There we are, then! Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!" The doctor said lightly. He jabs the sword into the ground.

"Bravo!" Harriet clapped as she cheered, i walk forward as Rose talked,

"That says it all. Bravo!" I help him into the dressing gown and smile,

"A true hero of earth." he slips it on and brushes my lip with his finger, his eyes darkening slightly, "It's fine, i've had worse, you can attest to that." i comment lightly, it doesn't lightn any but he moves on,

"Yeah! Not bad for a man in his jim-jams!" he exclaims,

Rose puts the dressing gown back on the Doctor.

"Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?" He takes a satsuma out of his pocket. Rose giggles. "A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your Aunt's - he does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?" We begin to walk back his arm around my waist as he passes it to me, "You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?" I hear the Sycorax leader roar and with the Doctor's nod i throw the satsuma at the orange button his scream slowy fading just like the doctor's smile, "No second chances. I'm that sort of a man."

We walked back into the main part of the ship, The Doctor and I stands in front of the TARDIS with Rose and the others. The Doctor addresses the remaining Sycorax.

"By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet... when you tell them of its riches - its people - its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this: It - is - defended." then we're all teleported away. I turn to the Doctor just as we land,

"I feel like im forgetting something but i can't remember what it is, it's very important." he shrugs

"I'm sure it will come back." He comments,

"Where are we?" Rose asks, i look around,

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" Mickey shouted in joy, He laughs and jumps up and down in glee. The Doctor holds his hand out as the spaceships engines start up.

"Wait a minute... wait a minute..." He tells everyone, The ship takes flight, back to the skies. The Doctor grins.

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey gleefully taunts,

"Yeah! Don't come back!" Rose shouts jumping on Mickey's back,

"It is defended!" Mickey carried on in excitment. They laugh happily, and Rose jumps off his back and hugs him. She then runs up to a very surprised Translator guy, it had something to do with -Oh Alex that was his name, anyway she throws her arms around him as well. The Doctor, myself and Harriet Jones face each other. She raises her arms, grinning.

"My Doctor." the Doctor lets his arm slip from my waist,

"Prime Minister." They hug happily.

"Absolutely the same man. Though you miss Flame seem to have changed a bit." i nod my head,

"Different species." I confirm, she pulls me into a hug and i pat her on the back stepping away. The Doctor smiles and we all turn to look up at they sky.

"Are there many more out there?" she asked,

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals - this planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed... more and more." The doctor answers, "You'd better get used to it."

"Doctor the feeling's getting worse." i warn. something was about to go wrong,

"Rose! Alex!" Aunt jackie shouts,

"Mum!" Rose shouts back i meerly wave,

"Oh! Talking of trouble...!" I nudge his ribs,

"Be nice." i scold, Rose runs up to Aunt Jackie who has just come down the street and hugs her.

"Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! ALex! Oh!" The Doctor smiles. Mickey joins Rose and Aunt Jackie.

"You did it too! It was the tea! Fixed his head!" Rose told her, i smile now,

"I could have just hit you in thehead really hard... before the neuron implosion." I comment to him, he rubs his head,

"Yeah, no thanks." he denies sheepishly, "That was all I needed - cup o' tea." He tells Aunt Jackie,

"I said so!" She exclaimed,

"Look at him!" Rose gestured,

"Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor?" She asks before she notices Harriet, "Oh, my God! It's the bleeding Prime Minister!"

"Come here, you." The doctor pulled her into a hug, Rose and Mickey join in the group hug, The Doctor pulling me in as well.

"Aww...! Are you better?" She asks,

"I am, yeah!" The doctor answers, The fiv of us chat happily amongst ourselves.

"You left me!" She accuses me and Rose,

"I'm sorry!" We tell her in sync

"I had all the food!" suddenly i knew what was going to go wrong. I turn quickly just as Harriet was giving the order,

"NO!" I scream, but it was to late. A beam of green light shoots loudly up from the ground nearby. The same green light beams up from four other points, and the five points meet in the middle. The energy shoots up into space and hits the spaceship, destroying it.

"What is that? What's happening?" Rose asked with a gasp, I stalk to Harriet the Doctor not far behind.

"That was murder." I snarl at the woman, this was why i had not liked her,

"That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago." she explained,

"But they were leaving." The Doctor growled angrily from my side,

"You said yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today - Mr Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case - we have to defend ourselves." I brought my hand back and slapped her, everyone gasped and the Doctor looked shocked,

"He saves the human race daily, he's fair and he gives them a chance, youact like a monstor, you gave no warning, you just killed them in cold blood" I snarl, "I said on that ship, We Shadow Hunter's, We have our rules as peace keepers in this universe, murder is punishable by death. Long ago i would have done it in a heart beat, I've got so much blood on my hands. I've fought in a war bloodier than any on this Earth, i could do it and feel no remorse, but i've ha enough death." i take a breath as my tattoo turns ice blue,

"Britain's Golden Age." The doctor said disdainfully,

"It comes with a price." the said hautily, i clench my fists and my tattoo flashes between the blue and a crimson red,

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run - as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming: the human race."

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf." i scoff at her answer, if you did it on their behalf then ask them what they would have done, if they would agree with your choice, if they would have done the same thing, you invite them to this planet of your own will, sending out probes and the like, but as soon as you see something that you know NOTHING about you destroy it. What about 50 years ago? Ask your govenment what they did in the night, ask them about the 789's!" she blanches at my words,

"I should've stopped you." The doctor said gravely,

"What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?" my tone cut through the air like ice,

"Threaten him again and i will make sure the rest of your job goes down hill."

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones. 'Cos I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word." The doctor said pulling me back from the disgusting excuse for a woman,

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met. But I don't think you're quite capable of that." Harriet denies,

"No, you're right. Not a single word." he looks at her silently, "Just six."

"I could do you one better than that." he looks over at me "Three."

"I don't think so." Harriet shoots down,

"Three words." i repeat,

"Stop it!" she demands,

"Three." I walk passed her to Alex taking out his ear piece, "She looks tired." i walk back to the doctor directing a cold glance at the woman, the five of us, Me, The doctor, Rose, Aunt Jackie and Mickey walk down the street leaving Harriet shouting after us,

"Alex! Alex, what did you- what was- what did she say?! What did you say, Alex? Alex?!" we ignore her and i clench my fist.

XXX

The Doctor and I had stopped in the TARDIS, for a change in clothes. I hadn't had a chance to look in the mirror yet so i was going to get changed and then look.

I had picked a pair of black legginsa green one sleeve top that showed my left shoulder and a portion of my back, it had a flower imprint, a matching belt and a pair of kne high black boots, for jewelery i kept my presents from Jack. It went well all in all, and then i looked in the mirror and gasped, my hair had curls in it now, was a lighter red, i had a pull fringe and my skin was paler, no wander Rose had been shocked. Stepping out of my room i head towards the console to wait for the doctor only to find he was already there.

"I didn't realise it had taken me so long." i comment drawing his attention to me. his mouth hangs open slightly and i giggle, "What?" he shakes his head and hugs me spinning me around once,

"You look wonderful."

"Thank you, now we really should get to the flat." Suddenly i was crushed against his chest again, "Doctor?" i ask,

"I thought you were dead." he whispers,

"But i'm not."

"But you could have been. I didn't know what you were, you weren't breathing! And then the regeneration went wrong and you were there, but... you've changed slightly, you threatened people, humans..." i sigh as he says this,

"What would you expect, i was in the Time War, and to add to that, anything wrong must be corrected it's so deeply ingrained into my being that i cant resist it, the pull gets to strong... I've got blood on my hands, more than most because of who i am, i earnt my name on Gallifreyin the War, it was given to me by Rassilon himself..."

"But he only named one during the... No." He whispered, i bow my head hiding my eyes, "You're-"

"Yes. Please, i don't want to rear that name, not yet, it's to fresh..." He nods "Come on, Aunt Jackie will skin us if we're not there soon." I drag him from the TARDIS trying to leave thememories on the ship for another time... When i was ready to face my past.

XXX

The Doctor and I enter the flat, shutting the door behind us. Rose looks up. The Doctor and I stands before her, and she smiles. We smile back. I washappy to have a family, especially now. We took our seatsand grabbed our food. The Doctor pulled a cracker with Rose and I pulled one with Aunt Jackie, mine was green,

"Oh, that's yours..." I hear the doctor say, i look over and see him giving the winning end to Rose, i smile, he looks at me and laces his hand with mine squeezing lightly. Rose takes a pink paper party hat out of the cracker.

"It's pink! Mum, it should be yours!" Rose exclaimedm

"Pink! Lovely!" I grin, I was happy here, i had my family, i had the man i loved, and my past was just that... the past. Rose puts the hat on, and the Doctor and I watch her, smiling. Rose points to the television.

"Look, it's Harriet Jones!" They all turn to look at the television, the Doctor taking a pair of glasses from his pocket. i turn and look as well,

"Prime Minister, is it true you are no longer fit to be in position?" A man asked,

"No. Now, can we talk about other things?" Demanded sounded annoyed, The Doctor stands up and putting a pair of thick rimmed, geeky glasses on, looking sternly at the television.

"Is it true you're unfit for office?" Another man asked,

"Look, there is nothing wrong with my health! I don't know where these stories are coming from! And a vote of no confidence... is completely unjustified." The phone rings and Jackie goes into the kitchen to answer it.

"Are you going to resign?" The man questioned, i leant into the Doctor's side, Harriet was clearly frustraited with these questionsand i couldn't help but think

'Serves her right.'

"On today of all days, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I look fine, I feel fine." I turn from her when Aunt Jackie comes in,

"It's Beth. She says go and look outside." She says, The Doctor takes his glasses off and turns back to the others.

"Why?" Rose inquired curiously, i smile, she was a child, so young, but then again i was young in time lord years, the doctor put in human years was about 24, I was 817 so in human years i would be just about... 18,

"I dunno, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!" Aunt Jackie orders, we all get up and head out.

XXX

There are lots of others outside too, it looked like it was snowing but the doctor and i knew better. The people were laughing in delight. It looks as though there are meteors in the sky. The Doctor stands in the middle of Rose and I, Aunt Jackie and Mickey a short way behind us.

"Oh, that's beautiful. What are they, meteors?" Rose questions,

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow..." the doctor starts

"It's ash." I finish quietly as i lean my head on t=his shoulder,

"Okay, not so beautiful." Rose corrects herself,

"This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now - everyone saw it. Everything's new." He exclaimed,

"And what about you? What are you gonna do next?" she asked avoiding eye contact,

"Well... back to the TARDIS... same old life. With Lexa." he shrugs,

"On- on your own?" she prods tentatively,

"Why, don't you wanna come?" I ask confused,

"Well, yeah." Rose answerd,

"Do you, though?" He pressed,

"Yeah!" Rose said with a grin,

"I just thought... 'cos I changed..." The docor mused,

"Yeah, I... I thought, 'cos you changed... you might not want me anymore." I snort,

"Like that would ever happen."

"Oh, we'd love you to come!" He exclaimed provingmy point.

"Okay!" she breathed in relief, we laugh, beaming at each other.

"You're never gonna stay, are you?" Mickey asks, i look down, i couldnt. i didn't age like them anymore. The Doctor and Rose both look at him. Mickey raises his eyes.

"There's just so much out there. So much to see... I've got to. And Like you said Alex was never ment to be normal." Rose tries to explain, Mickey smiles, understanding but still not happy.

"Yeah." he mutters,

"Well, I reckon you're mad. The three of you. It's like you go looking for trouble." I grin at Aunt Jackies words,

"Trouble's just the bits in-between" he puts his arm around her shoulder and looks up at the sky,

"It's all waiting out there, Aunt Jackie. It's brand new to him, and to me." I say softly, Rose smiles.

"All those planets... creatures and horizons... I haven't seem them yet! Not with these eyes..." The Doctor carries on, he stands beside me again his arm aroundmy waist and the other ovr Roses shoulder "And it is gonna be..."

"fantastic." I finish for him, he nods at me. Rose smiles at the use of his old catchphrase. Rose looks at his hand,

"This hand of yours still gives me the creeps." The Doctor grins and wiggles his fingers persistently. We look up at they sky for a few moments. Rose steps closer to him and brushes the snow off his arm. "So, where're we gonna go first?"

"Um... that way." he points deliberately at a point in the night sky, I shake my head,

"No." I reach over and nudge his arm across slightly, "That way." Rose points in the same direction.

"That way?" She asks, i nod,

"Hmm?" he says absently,

"Yeah. That way." She whispers. We smile at each other and I look back up at the night sky, i could leave my past behind for a while it doesn't have to be long, but i don't want to face it just yet...

XXX

Okay, that is the first chapter ofRuined, Love it hate it? Drop me a review and let me know, What do you think of the Dark side of her personality, I hope you like the relationship and i cant wait for you to tell me what you think, i accept guest reviews if you want to remain un known, i'm sorry for the spelling mistakes i haven't proof read it yet, i will be doing that at a later time so try to ignore any mistakes on my part.

Shadow OUT!

XXX


End file.
